


Knight Cravings

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akatsuki Kain is playing 'babysitter'. Zero Kiryu is pissy and needs something... Something Kain can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Cravings

He felt the other coming closer. He could feel the shock radiating off of the other transforming into anger, and hunger. Kiryu hadn't learned any control yet. It had been two years since the blood lust had taken him. 

He might never manage it. It seemed that the young human turned vampire was destined to denigrate to level 'E' and be destroyed. It was a shame really. Kain had never harbored any ill will towards him. 

Zero was an anomaly, a man, who had been born of a Vampire Hunter family and as an identical twin no less. That was a rare thing indeed. To top that off, the man had fed from not one, but two pure blood vampires. Zero was truly unique. He had a unique scent to him too. Akatsuki didn't resist the urge to breathe deeply as the man approached. 

"Keeping an eye on his investment?" The silver haired vamp asked quietly, menace lacing his words. Zero had become increasingly erratic lately. All the vampires tread carefully around him. He was important to Kaname's plans and Yuuki would be upset if anything happened to the young man. 

Kain had been chosen to keep an eye on Zero, because he was the most even-tempered of Kaname's vampires. "We do what we must." He replied, not moving from where he reclined against a tree. 

It was a dark and moonless night. He couldn't see Zero's face, but the man's scent spoke volumes. Zero  
was hungry and edgy. "Feh." He snorted. "How'd you get stuck with the grunt work?"

"Just lucky I guess." The 'turned' vampire moved closer to him, aggression permeated the cool air.

"Didn't know you creatures had a sense of humor." Zero murmured too softly when he stepped into Kain's personal space. "I could probably kill you where you stand and no one would bat an eye. You know that don't you?"

Kain yawned absently. "I suppose, but then what would Yuuki say?"

Zero had the red head by the throat far too quickly. That's when Kain smelled it. It rode like an undercurrent on the wind. Now he understood why the young vampire was being such an ass.

"Don't ever speak her name to me again. Do you understand me, vampire?" Zero hissed.

Kain nodded. Zero's hand was constricting his throat too much for speech. The hand fell away and the 'turned' one disappeared back into the darkness of the night. Kain rubbed his neck and thought about what he had learned. Zero had a real problem, well a new one anyway. Should he tell Kaname? Kain found himself reluctant to do just that.

The incident repeated itself, every night, for three nights. It was becoming predictable. Zero would approach him, and then attempt to provoke him. Regardless of his reaction, the 'turned one' found an excuse to manhandle or lay his hands on the 'born' vampire in some way.

Zero was lonely and craving contact with another person. Combine that with his increasing blood lust, and Akatsuki had his hands full. Still, he didn't go to Kaname. Something stopped him. 

"Hello Zero." Kain called with a sigh. The other was hovering just out of sight and had been for the last hour. It was starting to get on Akatsuki's nerves. "Anything in particular you need? Or are you just going to get shitty with me again and then run away, like usual?"

He could tell he'd startled the other from the silence. Zero was thinking. "You bother me. What? You want an apology, vampire?" He huffed, but he did step into view at least. 

Akatsuki smirked at the comment. He understood just 'how' he bothered Zero a lot better than the 'turned' vampire did. He'd had enough of the games. Taking a long nail he drew a red line of blood across his neck. He made a show of licking it from his finger. "If you want it so badly, just take it,  
already." He challenged.

Zero's mouth went dry and his heart sped to an unnatural level. It smelled and looked so good. HE smelled and looked so good. Zero didn't examine his thoughts too closely just then. Need won out over thought and he launched himself at the born vampire. 

When he had Akatsuki pinned between his own body and a tree, he slowed a bit, taking the time to lap almost tenderly at the blood welling from the scratched flesh. Kain hissed when sharp fangs pierced the delicate skin of his neck. 

Zero suckled greedily at the damaged flesh. It felt so warm running down his throat. His whole body flooded with a very peculiar warmth and an overpowering need overwhelmed even his blood lust. It had been building for a while. Zero had felt it coming, but hadn't known what it was. He'd feared he was slipping to a level 'E'. 

Now, all he knew was that he needed the vampire pinned against his body. He voiced his need. The words tore themselves from his reluctant throat. "Please," he whispered through bloodstained lips. "Touch me."

Kain had known what was coming. It was a vampire puberty, of sorts. Kain's own body reacted to Zero's need out of instinct. The moment Zero used his fangs to puncture Kain's neck and swallowed the first drop of Kain's blood, this fate was sealed for both of them.

Kain growled low in his throat. It was a wholly primal sound. He pushed Zero off him and propelled them both to the unforgiving ground. They landed hard. Zero's shirt was torn open a moment later and Kain's hot mouth kissed and nipped a path from the pale neck and across Zero's chest. 

There was a moment of hesitation as soft lips passed over a rosy nipple. Zero hissed and arched. He grabbed Kain's head by his red hair and attempted to hold the vampire there. All he knew was that he liked the way it felt. Kain responded by giving the little nub beneath his lips a small bite. That was a mistake. Zero tasted wonderful.

Finally, when the 'turned' vampire had been lulled into a daze by the gentle suckling, Kain was able to overcome his desire to suck and move toward an equally powerful desire, the desire to fuck. He was going to take the needy little vamp beneath him, and they both were going to like it, a lot. 

The hot mouth continued its torturous trek downward, pausing for a mere moment above Zero's waistband while the offending pants and undergarments were hastily removed. The cool air on his aching erection was a pleasant shock and he moaned. His hips involuntarily bucked upward, Kain used that moment to claim Zero's cock. It slid almost too smoothly into the vampire's waiting mouth, hovering above Zero's crotch.

"Hnn! Fuuuuuck!" Zero gasped and bucked again. Kain let him. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the tight heat awaiting him, inside Zero-kun's warm, unique body. 

Kain had been prepared for this. He'd known it was coming. He pulled the little tube from his pocket while Zero continued to fuck his mouth, moaning in pleasure. Kain's slick finger slid inside the crevasse and up to the tight puckered ring of flesh. 

He circled his finger around the ring purposefully, massaging it. Zero pressed against the wandering digit as he gritted out. "I don't know what you're doing, but Damn It! Do more!" 

Kain growled again as he slid the first of three fingers inside the tight heat. Zero gritted his teeth, but refused to cry out at the intrusion. Instinctively, he knew that this was exactly what he needed. 

Kain prepared him quickly; he needed inside so badly it hurt. When he was satisfied that his stretching was adequate, he could wait no longer. He removed his fingers and placed something large against Zero's prepared hole. 

Zero hissed at the loss and then cried out in pain and pleasure as he was filled to bursting by Akatsuki's larger cock. "Oh my.. fucking... aaaahhh...!" Kain wasted no time, he found Zero's prostate and began torturing it, pounding into it furiously.

"So hot! So fucking tight!" Kain grunted as he worked them both towards release. "If I'd known how fu--ugh!--cking good you'd fee-eeel I'd of fucked you months ago!" 

Kain reached between them, grasping Zero's arousal and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Damn it, Kiryu! I'm gonna cum too fast!"

Zero heard nothing. He was already lost in his own orgasm and barely registered the feeling of Akatsuki's warm wet cum coating his inner walls a few minutes later. 

They lay panting for a few long moments, before Kain assured Zero in a firm voice, "You do realize that it could be months before you completely pass this stage? Moreover, during that time, you will need to truly fuck at least once a day. Stroking off will NOT be enough."

Zero almost groaned, but then he remembered something. Instead, he shrugged and said, "Good thing you're my watchdog then. I am so gonna make you my BITCH, vampire," Kain laughed. Yeah, Zero'd been right, this vampire had a sense of humor.

 

^fin^


End file.
